An Inuyasha Christmas with talismans and mistletoe
by PhntmThfDark
Summary: Well, the title kinda explains it. It involves Inuyasha, Kagome, Grandpa, Souta, and Hojo. With a Christmas party, windowshopping, and mistletoe, who knows what's goin' to happen?


This is my first fanfic ever! I made it last year. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters listed. Also, I'm pretty sure Kagome and folks aren't Christian, but I couldn't help myself. And by the way, the "classmate" is Hojo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_An Inuyasha Christmas_

"Hey, Inuyasha!", raven-haired Kagome cried after she climbed out of the old well into feudal Japan. "What?", impatiently asked a guy with golden eyes, white hair, and dog ears, "We've gotta find those pieces of the sacred jewel that YOU broke." "Hey that was an accident!" "Well, let's get going", said Inuyasha as he ran ahead. "Hey! I haven't said what I wanted to say!" "Too bad. Besides what you want to say doesn't matter", Inuyasha teased. That really got Kagome mad. "Sit Boy!", she yelled. The necklace around Inuyasha's neck began to glow and then it dragged his face into the dirt on the road. All you could hear was a muffled, angry, "Ka...go...me..." "Now then", Kagome said feeling much better, "Christmas is almost here! Yay! Three more days!" Then she realized something, "That means it'll be Christmas day when I go home! How am I supposed to shop for presents for my family when I'm in feudal Japan? I mean it's not like you guys have gift shops or anything." You see, Kagome is from the modern-day Tokyo. The well acts as a portal.

"Well don't you have homework to make up?" Inuyasha teased. Kagome usually misses three days of school a week coming here. "Ahhhh! I left my books at home! Why is high school such a torture?" Feeling really down, she tries to think of a plan. "You know what, Inuyasha?" "What", asked a now cross Inuyasha. "I think I'll just go home and skip looking for the jewel right now." "What?", screamed Inuyasha in disbelief, "You can't go! We've gotta find those jewel pieces." "Well, I'm going home and you can't stop me." "Wanna bet?" "Sit Boy." "Aieeeeeeee", screamed Inuyasha as his mouth filled with dirt. Kagome jumped into the well as fast a she could because she knew Inuyasha was fast at recovering. By the time he got all the dirt out of his mouth, she was on the other side of the portal. "Damn that girl", he muttered, "Who cares about her!"

Kagome peeked out of the shack door by her house that concealed the well. She couldn't afford to be seen by visitors. Then she saw a friend from school. He always brought her remedies from his house to cure whatever weird thing her grandpa came up with as an excuse for her absence. He walked up to the door of her house, "Um...Is Kagome in?" Her mother answered, "Oh, I'm sorry. She's staying at a relative's house, but she'll be back on Christmas. Why don't you come to our Christmas party?" "I'll ask my mom. Thank you for the invitation." Her mother smiled in return.

After he left, Kagome sneaked over to the house only to be whacked on the head with a cane. It was her grandfather. "Grandpa! What are you doing?" she yelled at him. "Oh, Kagome! I didn't expect you back for a while. I thought you were a demon." Kagome rolled her eyes and went inside. Her mother greeted her, "Hello dear. Back so soon?" "Yes Mom. I wanted to be here for the Christmas season." "You know, you should call that boy from school tomorrow. He's so anxious about you. He's worried you'll develop an allergic reaction or something while your away." She laughed. "Mother...", murmured Kagome, not amused. Kagome didn't feel well.

WHAP! "MEOOOOWWW!", screeched a cat. "Damn, cat!", cried Grandpa as the cat attacked him. "You're a demon in your own way, you stupid cat!" BOMP! There was silence. Kagome and her mother went outside. Both Grandpa and the cat were unconscious. "Looks like a draw", said Kagome.

When Grandpa woke up, the mother told him to stay inside and forget about demons. "Yeah, that's Inuyasha's job", piped in Kagome's little brother.

Inuyasha wandered a while determined to find the fragments of the jewel himself. "Dang. Why can't I find those stupid pieces without her?" he screamed. Kagome has a special gift. She's almost like a tracking device. "Fine then. I'll bring her back even if I have to gag her and carry her." He quite enjoyed the idea of gagging her. No more "sit boy"s then. He hopped down the well. Colors whirled around him for what seemed like hours. Then he arrived at modern-day Tokyo. It was late afternoon close to sundown when he emerged from the well. He pushed open the shack door and walked over to the house.

BANG! Inuyasha fell to the ground. Over him, laughing hysterically because he finally hit a demon was Grandpa. And instead of a cane, he was holding a pot. "Old man, what do you think you're doing?" "Whacking demons", Grandpa said with a grin. "Oh, so you want to pick a fight with me?", Inuyasha yelled, "I won't go easy on you. It takes a lot more than a pot to knock out a demon!" Grandpa showed him a talisman on the bottom of the pot that would knock out a demon. Brrrrr! Inuyasha got chills up his spine. He began to feel woozy...

When Kagome woke up, she heard someone or something beside her. She turned and saw Inuyasha sleeping and screamed. Grandpa hid, but her mother and little brother came in. "What is HE doing here? in MY room?" "Well, Grandpa knocked him out last night", said her mom. "GRANDPAAAAA!" Now Grandpa was the one with chills up his spine. Kagome found him in his talisman-making workshop.

"Okay, Grandpa, two things. One-How long does the talisman last? Two-What we you doing last night? Sota told me that Mom told you to forget about the demons." "Well, I only wanted to protect the family." "Well Inuyasha IS family." Kagome couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth. Grandpa gave her a sly grin. "Ack! No! It's not like that! We're just good friends. So, how long is Inuyasha gonna sleep?" Grandpa started looking for escape exits, "Uh...if I did it right, forever." "And if you did it wrong?" "Less than a week." "GRANDPA!" Kagome tackled him to the ground as he started to run. "How could you, Grandpa?"

The boy from school arrived when Kagome called him and said she was home. As he came up the driveway, she was frantic. _Where should I put Inuyasha? I can't let him see him._ She ended up putting him in her little brother's room.

When the boy rang the doorbell, Kagome ran down the stairs. "Hello", she called. The boy returned the greeting, "Hello, um...are you busy today?" "No", Kagome said taken completely off-guard. "Well, would you like to go Christmas window-shopping?" Her little brother had been busy playing matchmaker and helping the guy when Kagome was in feudal Japan. "Oh! Really? I'd love to!" _It's one of my dreams-to be part of a couple and go Christmas window shopping-but how did he know, or didn't he?_ Kagome went with him and they had a blast. He seemed just as interested in ornaments as she was. Some girls from school saw them. "Look Kagome's back. Let's say 'hi'." The other girls stopped her. "Look who she's with! If we go to her now we might ruin it." "Wow. They finally got together?" "Look's like it." And they carefully exited the store.

While Kagome and her date were enjoying themselves, they didn't notice a shadow lurking nearby. Kagome thought she saw someone out of the corner of her eye but when she turned there was nothing there. She began to feel uneasy but then she remembered that she was in the demon-free modern-day Japan. Well, demon-free with the exception of Inuyasha. She brushed the uneasy thought aside.

When she returned, she felt lighter than air. She fell back on her bed. "Oh, I've had a wonderful time!" "With who?", said a gloomy, stern, familiar voice. "Inuyasha?" "You're awake? It hasn't even been a day." "Yes it has. It's been two days. It's the 24th." "Wait. Two things. How would you know dates? And how has it been two days? You're the one that was hit with the pot, not me." "Well, your mom said it's been two days." Just then, her mom rushed into the room. "Hurry and get ready for the Christmas party." "What? I thought that was on the 24th!" "It is the 24th, honey." "Told ya", said Inuyasha. "Grrr! GRANDPAAAA!"

Grandpa ran to the talisman-making workshop. _She'd never think to look in here since I already hid in here._ He turned the knob laughing gleefully. But the knob wouldn't turn. Someone or something locked him out. "Ha! I knew you'd try to hide here", said Kagome. "Now explain. Why have I been sleeping for two days?" "Well, the cane has sacred symbols carved in it that can knock any creature out for three days. I don't know why you only slept for two." "ARGH!", screamed Kagome. BOMP! Inuyasha bonked him on the head with his fist-lightly. "That's for knocking me out, old man."

Kagome heard the front door bell ring. "Oh no. The party! Come on, Inuyasha!" "Huh?", asked Inuyasha, "What's a party?" "It's a fun social gathering, but I need to hide you so come on!" They ran upstairs. She hid him in her bro's room. "You can only wander upstairs while the party's on", she informed. "Why can't I go?" "Because you're a demon. And there's no such thing in my world. Now I've gotta change. Stay right there." "Okay...", said the confused Inuyasha. She came back in a red dress and a Santa hat. "You like?" "Kagome, what are you wearing?" "It's a dress. Don't tell me there were no dresses in feudal Japan." "Well, there are kimonos." "Well, you stay up here." Kagome went down to join the party.

Inuyasha got bored and went into Kagome's room. _Well, she said I could go anywhere I want up here._ He started looking at her desk. Lots of textbooks. He found something in the back called a diary-whatever that is. He started looking for the book Kagome would teach him things out of. He found it next to her math book. Kagome had told him it was called a "Dictionary". He looked for the word "diary".

diary-n. daily record of personal events or thoughts

Inuyasha grinned. He would finally know what went on in Kagome's head. His hands trembled as he opened it. Hands-his hands didn't have their claws anymore! He looked in the mirror. He was human...again! _Hey. Now I can go down to the party!_

Inuyasha walked down the stairs to the living room and saw Kagome getting a kiss from her classmate. Ooo...it made his blood boil! He stormed over to them and yelled, "Get your mouth off her." "It's okay", said Kagome as she pointed above her, "I was under the mistletoe." "Huh?", asked Inuyasha completely confused to all but the fact that the boy kissed her. "Oh, well, it's tradition that if someone stands under mistletoe he/she will get a kiss." "Oh, so...wait! You stood under there on purpose?" "No. I was just getting some punch. I didn't know it was there." "Oh." "Um...excuse me", said the classmate, "Who is this?" "Oh, this is Inuyasha. He's my...er...cousin. Hey!", she turned towards him, "What are you doing down here anyway?" Inuyasha pointed to where his dog ears would normally be, "I'm human now, remember?" "Oh!" The poor classmate was very confused.

"Would you like to dance with me, Kagome?", asked the classmate. "Sure", she answered. "Wha-? But...", Inuyasha said in vain for they had already gone to the dance floor. Kagome's teenage girl cousins from Kyoto went up to Inuyasha and asked him many questions. "Are you really our cousin?" "No!" Then he realized he should keep up the act, "Not YOUR cousin. I'm on the other side." "Oh", they said quite happily.

"Will you dance with me then?" asked the oldest. "No." "Wh-why not?" She was not used to rejections. "Dancing is for wimps." He sat on the floor in a reverent position. The truth was he didn't know how to dance.

Grandpa came over to him. "Hey you young pup! I didn't know you could become a human! Bet you wish you could do that more often and visit Kagome right?" "Of course not. She's such a pain." "Then you don't mind if that classmate gets a bit of her action?" Grandpa was never polite. "Well, it seemed like you minded a lot, especially when they were kissing." Then Grandpa made kissing noises turning Inuyasha's face beet red. "Cram it, old man!" Then Inuyasha took the old man's cane. "Hey you give that back." "You'll get it back in one piece if you leave me alone!" "Fine", said the old man and walked away plotting a talisman charm to put Inuyasha to sleep for a month. Inuyasha held the cane as he would his sword Tetsaiga. He sat in the reverent position; his arm around the cane as it leaned towards his neck.

He sat like that until Kagome walked over. "What are you doing down there?" "Being bored." "Why don't you join in?" "It's pointless. This has nothing to do with a baby boy. What a stupid holiday." Kagome had told him earlier about the religious aspect. "Don't you say that! This is about the Christmas spirit and being together as friends and family. If you think that's stupid then maybe you should leave." "Fine! I was going to anyway! Stupid baby!" Inuyasha stormed outside.

Kagome watched him go and realized she hurt Inuyasha. Even Grandpa felt a little sorry for him. Kagome ran out after him. "Wait Inuyasha!" Inuyasha kept his back to her. "Yeah? What for? It's a stupid party anyway." A tear fell on the snow. "Inuyasha, are you crying?" "'Course not, moron! Demons don't cry." "But you're not all demon, you're part human too", said Kagome feeling guilty about hurting him.

"What's it to you? I'm only using you to get the pieces of the jewels anyway, so keep your stupid Christmas." Kagome had an idea. She ran up to Inuyasha whirled him around and kissed him. "What the hell was that for?" he screamed. He was angrier now even though he was blushing. Kagome pointed above. Inuyasha saw the mistletoe. Kagome thought for a second that she saw him grin. "C'mon", said Inuyasha gruffly, "Let's go inside."

Later that night, Inuyasha crawled on all fours into Kagome's room. "May I _please_ sleep in your room?" "Why?" "Your family scares me. Except your mom. But she's a girl so I can't sleep in her room." "And what am I?" "Aww, c'mon, Kagome!" "What's wrong with Sota and Grandpa?" "Sota is trying to play 'mini-me' and your Grandpa is threatening me with those talismans." "Fine, but just this once." Inuyasha started to crawl to the bed. "No, you sleep on the floor." "Aw." Inuyasha lay on the floor with a pillow and blanket. "Why were you crawling?" "Eh. I had to escape those two. I don't want them to know where I am." "Oh."

Later in the night, Kagome heard something. She opened her eyes a tiny bit and saw Inuyasha on the ground reading a book with the lamplight. Kagome noticed it was the book that her Mom would read her about the first Christmas. Inuyasha stopped on the page he was reading and looked at the baby in the hay. Then he started talking to it, "People say that you die later, but at least you had your mom through it all." Kagome saw his hands clench the book and then fell asleep.

When she woke up, she looked at the ground, but there was no sign of Inuyasha. She sat up and saw him on the end of the bed. She decided not to wake him. "Merry Christmas", she whispered and headed downstairs.

She went to the living room where the tree was and saw all the presents under the tree. PRESENTS! She completely forgot about them! She ran upstairs into her room and started scribbling on paper.

When Inuyasha woke up, no one was in the room. "Kagome..?" He got up and saw the desk covered with crayons and construction paper. He decided to make something nice for Kagome and her family.

He then walked downstairs and saw the family gathered around the Christmas tree. "Yay! Inuyasha's here! We can open presents", Sota yelled in delight. Inuyasha had no idea what was going on. He still had to learn Christmas customs. He saw people getting wrapped boxes. Then Kagome's mom put one on his lap. It read, "To: Inuyasha From: The Family". He looked at Grandpa's hoping to get an idea of what was going on, but Grandpa only gripped his tighter yelling, "This is my present! You can't have it!" "Sorry old man. Jeez." Kagome's mother tapped him, "No blaspheming please." "Blaspheming? What's that?" "Uh, mom?", said Kagome, "Inuyasha's not a Christian. He doesn't understand what you're talking about." "Oh", she said.

Everyone opened their presents. Sota got the videogame he wanted along with the console and a controller. "Good Luck getting him off that", said Kagome. Her mother got a statue of a curled cat for the mantle piece. Kagome got a gold locket. "Ooo. I can't wait til I get a boyfriend and put his picture in it!" "I thought you already have one", said Grandpa. This made Inuyasha red in the face and angry enough to bop the old man even if it was Christmas-though he didn't.

Grandpa got new quills to Inuyasha's dismay. "Yeah give the old man more ammo to write those stupid talismans of his." Grandpa also got a cane covered in soft padding to Inuyasha's delight and Grandpa's disappointment. "Is this some kind of joke," Grandpa asked. "Yeah, down with the wooden cane!" screamed Inuyasha.

Everyone huddled around Inuyasha as he opened his. He started to unwrap neatly, but Kagome chided him. "You're supposed to _rip_ it open." So, Inuyasha used his claw-like nails (since he's half-demon again) to rip it open. There was clothes! Modern clothes! A red shirt, jeans, a black skater hat to hide his ears and a leather jacket. "Oh, here", said the boy as he handed a silver chain to Inuyasha. "Thanks", said Inuyasha. "Yeah now you won't look suspicious when you come to visit", said Sota. Kagome smirked. _I think Inuyasha will look suspicious no matter what he's wearing._

When Inuyasha looked up, he saw Kagome walking around and passing out pieces of paper. She dropped one on Inuyasha's lap. At the top it said, "coupon." "C-O-U-P-O-N? Co-oo-pon? What's that?" asked Inuyasha. "No silly. It says coo-pawn", said Kagome, "Yours says, 'Good for one sit-boy free day' It means that you can use this to stop me from using sit-boy on you for one day." "Oh." "I got 'Good for one day of fun'", said Sota. "Good for one extra chore", read Mom. "'Good for one day when I think your talismans aren't ludicrous'? What the-? You know how to spell ludicrous?"

Inuyasha stood up and started passing out his presents to everyone. He had used the paper to do origami. "My-they're beautiful", exclaimed Mom as he passed them out. "And you can do origami? Next Sota'll be telling me he can create better talismans than me!" "Er...", Sota said wanting to avoid the subject. Mom got a paper kimono. Sota got a paper Tetsaiga. "Wow. Cool! Now I'm just like you, Inuyasha!" Grandpa got a regular paper crane. "What? Mine's not customized?" "Fine old man", said Inuyasha as he changed it into a paper cane and grinned, "Is this better?" "I'll give you a paper cut with this cane!" Inuyasha dodged the blow and went to Kagome.

"Here's yours", he said as he handed her a paper lily. "Thanks, Inuyasha." "No problem. I'm sure your boyfriend will be here soon and I better check up on Kaede. I can hear her now", he said as he tried to mimic her, "Where have ye been? Ye should tell me where ye are goin' before ye disappear on me." Kagome chuckled. "Bye everyone. Thanks for the gifts." "Bye, Inuyasha!" "And by the way-he's not my boyfriend." "Whatever", said Inuyasha as he went out the door.

Three days after Christmas Kagome went back down the well. Inuyasha yelled at her for taking forever to come back and neglecting her duties. He also threatened to block the well. Just before she could yell "Sit Boy", Inuyasha pulled out the coupon with his mischievous grin and Kagome started regretting that gift.

**THE END**


End file.
